


One of the Deadliest Tools of Powerful Systems

by Oreocat155338



Series: Detriot: Become Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rooftop scene, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: “One of the deadliest tools of powerful systems is narrow definitions of what is "normal" and the reduction of difference to deviance.” - Jamie Arpin-RicciBecause we all agree the rooftop scene could've been done differently...





	One of the Deadliest Tools of Powerful Systems

Connor isn't surprised to hear the door open and shut. Somehow, he'd ~~hoped~~ known that Hank would come.

He lifts his head from the snipers barrel.

"You shouldn't do this, Connor!" ~~Hank~~ The Lieutenant said, his voice stern. Connor glances down at the gun, at Markus' followers bellow them.

"Keep out of this, Lieutenant." He replies, his voice cold, robotic - inhuman. "It's none of your business!"

"That's what I thought." Hank admitted, before continuing. "For a long time. I was wrong, Connor. Deviant's blood may be a different color than mine, but they're alive.

Connor ~~knows~~ can understand where the Lieutenant is coming from. That doesn't mean he agrees ~~but he does~~.

"They are a threat to humans, Hank." He tries to make him see reason. "They _have_ to be stopped."

 

The safety on ~~Han~~ \- the Lieutenant's gun clicks off behind him. He stands to his feet slowly.

"I thought we were friends." His voice was quiet, LED, without a doubt, flickering yellow.

"Oh, yeah?" Hank's voice sounds bitter. "I was just starting to like you too. But you don't _feel_ emotions, Conor. You fake 'em! You pretend to be my friend when you don't even _know the meaning_ of the word."

 

Connor knows, logically, that Hank hadn't touched him, that he hadn't been hurt but-

He feels - winded, like he'd been punched in the stomach by a deviant.

 

"Are you going to shoot me?" He asks, sure he already knows the answer, ~~hopes~~ wonders if he's wrong.

"You know I will if I have to." Came the reply.

 

Correct. Hank, for all his shortcomings, was just as stubborn as Connor when it came to seeing something through to the end.

And he had chosen to do everything in his power to help the andriod revolution suceed.

 

He throws his gun - a distraction, really - before he's fighting Hank.

And, really, he'd never grappled with a human before but-

Hank should be putting up more of a fight than this.

 

The movements are automatic until-

He's holding Hank by his jacket over the edge of the rooftop. If Hank falls, he'll die.

 

"The moment of truth, Connor." Hank says, though Connor can see the panic in his eyes, reminding him that humans feared death.

... Just as the deviant's did.

....... Just as _he_ did.

 

Hank's eyes weren't on his but rather were focused on his LED. He doesn't want to consider what color it's flashing right now.

 

Then, before Connor can make a choice ~~he would save Hank, he already knew he would~~ , Hank's jacket rips.

And Connor's moving forward even as his programmng is telling him to get back into position. To pick up his sniper rifle and take aim at Markus.

He throws himself against his programming, dedicated to pushing back, to _saving Hank_.

And he's over the edge only half a second after Hank.

 

He's panicking, he knows it, but he must be rational.

He grabs Hank's ankle, and he's twisting in midair, putting Hank above him - doing what he can in the few seconds - he has to protect him from the impact - if Connor has to die for Hank to live it's an easy choice-

He hits the ground with Hank above him, and the last image he sees is Hank rolling off of him, thankfully alive.


End file.
